Foolish Words
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Kol's bored, so he parties with a girl who catches his eye. He turns her out of boredom, but he slowly underestimates this girls matched blood lust to his own.


**Foolish Words.**

* * *

><p>She said the most foolish thing ever while we drove down the street, wind pushing back our hair and alcohol thrumming in our minds. She smiled at me, her eyes glazed over, not wearing a seat belt, she leaned forward, a cigarette in between her finger tips.<p>

"I wouldn't mind dying with you."

I smiled at her as she sat back, flicking her smoke out the window and craning her neck to the side. I haven't drank anything for the past few hours, and her temptation was already captivating. I slowed the vehicle down, turned into a dark lane and I was surprised she wasn't worried, even though I compelled her to not be scared of me.

Once the car stopped, she took a swig of the alcohol and placed it in her lap, she turned to me and her eyes widened, her breath stopped. And I lunged for her, pushed her head to the side and sinking my teeth into her jugular, she couldn't scream but her body thrashed in my grasp.

I pulled back, licking my lips as her hand went straight for her neck, she groaned, her eyes squeezed closed. Her body went limp against the car door and I bit into my arm and placed it at her mouth. Making her unconscious mind drink the blood, in seconds I snapped her neck and stepped out of the car.

I haven't turned anyone in the last three months. Mostly playing with people, trying to find entertainment before killing my victims. But her, she struck a cord with me. Something about her smiling red lips, her emerald eyes and thrilling nature. I charmed her with a bottle of Whiskey at the bar where she and her friends were, she said she got kicked out of her house when her parents learned of her indiscretions. Alcohol, drugs, parties, and risking her life over and over.

I reached in the car and grabbed the bottle, I leaned against the car I stole from her male friend. She didn't seem to mind a few hours ago, but once she wakes up, she might. I take a swig and stare at the twinkling silver stars above. The city lights ruined the beauty, but from the outskirts, away from the bright lights, they were beautiful.

I waited for a few hours, mostly I tracked down some people to feed on and returned with a woman in her early twenties. She was placid as I talked with her, she wasn't scared, I hated when humans were frightened. Even though at times it was exciting. We came in the clearing and I could hear the harsh breathing of my new friend, the car door creaked open and she fell out. A groan escaped her as she slowly stood to her feet, her hand grasping the car for leverage as she turned to see us.

Her teeth gritted, breathing heavy and eyes filled with rage. "W-What did you do to me?" She yelled, it echoed in the darkness, I grabbed the girls arm and sped to my friend.

Placed the girl next to her and said rather irrationally and maybe impatiently. "Take a drink.. if you don't. You'll die."

She looked at the girl who didn't even seem bothered by what was going on. "What did you do to her?" She asked, her hand reaching for the girl's neck. I watched with anticipation as she smoothed her thumb over the pulsing vein, her teeth elongated, her eyes turned blood red and the dark veins underneath the eyes formed. She bit hard into the girl and drank, fulfilling her transition, once she was done. The girl I brought fell to the ground, empty.

She was still breathing heavy, but she licked her lips, accepting what was going on with her. I found this interesting. Most would feel dedicated to me, others afraid. Some would become liability, but her, she was quite a sight to behold.

"What did you do to me?" She asked, wiping away the blood with her dark green military jacket.

"You're a vampire, darling. I fed on you, gave you my blood to heal you, snapped your neck and killed you. Then you were brought back, I knew you were going to be hungry, so I brought you dinner.. or breakfast. You just finished your transition into a vampire."

"Why are you so proud?" She wondered, looking at the girl and wincing, she ripped her gaze from her and hopped into the car. I sped around and once more took the drivers seat.

"Because.. I was a bit bored for the past few years... need someone to run with for awhile." I grinned, but she wasn't looking at me. She looked around her legs, the floor of the car and sighed. Then her gaze fell on me.

"Where's the alcohol?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>an: I've wanted to write something with Kol and an OC. Anyway, this story will probably be quick and fast. _

_Also, the whole quote, "I wouldn't mind dying with you." I said this a few times while drinking with my friends. My close friend, Kayla, had a boyfriend and he would drink or get high with us and he had a car, so he'd drive and he'd drive crazy and really fast. I always wondered if we were going to die so I'd accept it right away. She also had another friend and she would drive crazy as well. I got used to crazy drivers. Never got in any serious accidents, but I don't drink much anymore, anyway. xD  
><em>

_This is slight AU, since Kol was daggered during most of the Modern Era. I don't think he knows how to drive.. LOL. So in this story, he does. xD It's actually quite cute that he doesn't know how to drive. In one EP with Davina, she was driving and he was in the passenger seat. But I don't know. I usually just fill myself in with TO and TVD on Tumblr. So I might be wrong.  
><em>

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
